"She's having a nuclear meltdown."
"She's having a nuclear meltdown." is the third episode of 39 Days: Boracay. Featuring Green Team * Ben Shallow * Gus Greenly * Howard Astry * Lucille Walsh * Riley Roy * Sam Washington * Shane Lucien Blue Team * Clarissa Torres * Curtis Gray * Eric Wilson * Francine Oyeyemi * Jenna Chen * June Summers * Roy Adriano Storyline Day 7 June cries hysterically when the blue team arrives back at camp. Francine pulls her away from the others, while Curtis, Jenna and Roy snicker. June tells Francine that she can't believe Zeph is gone, and that she felt so close to him in the few days they were together. Francine reaffirms June, and gets her calm enough to return to camp and lie down to rest. Curtis digs a small hole under the shelter, throws June's bag in, and then replaces the sand. Jenna and Roy giggle quietly as they watch, before going into the shelter and laying down for bed. The next morning, June wakes up and is unable to locate her bag. June begins accusing everyone besides Francine of taking her belongs, which everyone denies. June screams at the others to return her belongings, but nobody admits to knowing their location, causing June to run off, demanding to leave the island. Chase arrives to speak with June. Chase reminds June that she signed a waiver that any items brought to the island may be lost. June breaks down crying because her recently deceased grandmothers necklace was among the items lost. Chase tells her the only chance she has of finding her items is to stay, causing June to agree to stay. As the sun sets, Riley and Ben walk along the green team beach. Riley confesses to Ben that she has developed feelings for him, and he responds by pulling her into a kiss. Day 8 Lucille lets a pot of rice burn because nobody would talk to her while she was cooking it, causing most of the tribe, especially Sam, to become angry with her. The teams walk out to the Challenge. Chase explains that all the members of each team must stand on a narrow bar in the ocean. Each person will be linked to the person next to them at the hip, meaning the can help each other regain balance or drag the whole team down. The last team on the bar will win safety, as well as choosing between two rewards, black beans, extra rice, and spices or a hammer and mallet to improve the shelter, with the losing team receiving the other. The two teams get in position and begin to balance. Both teams are steady as seconds turn to minutes, turning to two hours. Clarissa taunts the opposing team, declaring Blue team unstoppable. As the tide slowly rises, the water begins to lap against the ankles of both teams. A shift in the current causes Gus to lose his balance, taking the rest of the green team down with him. The blue team celebrates, and June picks the hammer and nails to build a better shelter, giving the beans and spices to the green team. Day 9 Riley approaches Shane early in the morning. She tells Shane that she and Ben have started a showmance, and that the two of them didn't want to have to hide anything. Shane tells her she probably shouldn't tell so many people, as it might make them a target. Riley then proceeds to ask about the vote, considering Gus and Lucille to be the main targets. Shane responds that Lucille should go, and Riley agrees. Both decide to spread the word. As Riley and Shane spread the plan, Lucille notices nobody is talking to her about the vote. Realizing she must make a move to try and stay safe, she pulls aside Howard and tells him to vote Sam. Howard simply replies by telling Lucille that she is going home. Lucille gathers the tribe and tells them that Sam is lazy and dragging everyone down. When nobody seems to take Lucille's side, she dumps the beans in the fire, then storms off down the beach. The tribe arrives at the Sacrifice Ceremony. Chase asks Shane how camp life has been, and Shane talks about Lucille dumping the beans in the fire. Lucille defends her actions by claiming the team had already voted her off before arriving at the ceremony. After this the green team votes. Lucille stands up and says her teammates have no guts, before storming onto the boat. Category:39 Days: Boracay